


Mamihlapinatapei

by riahchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: Mamihlapinatapei- The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



Arya didn’t know what she expected when she told Gendry about the scholarship she’d gotten to study in Braavos but it wasn’t this silence and brooding from him. It was short notice she knew. She would be leaving in a couple of weeks. But couldn’t he get a least a little excited for her?

Finally, he broke the silence. “You’re leaving.”

“Yeah… pretty soon.”

“You’re leaving me.”

Arya couldn't decipher the change in his tone and that made her inexplicably annoyed. “Well I can’t take you with me! You wouldn’t fit…”

“Ha!”

Her attempt at a joke about him being too big for her suitcase was shattered by his loud, angry sounding laugh. He stood abruptly and headed for the door. When he got there, Gendry turned as if he were about to say something but only rubbed his face and shook his head. Their eyes met and Arya felt a tickle of comprehension before he turned back to the door and left.

Stupid stupid stupid.


End file.
